False Alarm
by Quiet.crash
Summary: Reverse!verse in which Gabriel Novak gets himself cursed into a cat and Sam is watching over him.


At first the angel wanted to push him away.

Gabriel was loud and annoying most of the time and Sam liked him, he really did, but in a limited time space.

But then the felinated hunter's eyes, still in all their unique golden glory, looked at him, full of anxiety and he just couldn't bring himself to deny him the access to his lap. At that moment he looked almost exactly like in the first seconds after being hit with that curse.

Awkward in his suddenly little, unfamiliar body, his muscles tense, trembling with fear, claws firmly embedded in the dirty carpet and eyes darting nervously all around the room.

They'd gotten rid of the warlock, mostly Dean and Castiel though because Sam's main concern has been the cursed older Novak.

Sure that the warlock would be taken care of efficiently Sam slowly, carefully, made his way over and squatted next to Gabriel. The man's gorgeous eyes locked on him and he was all ready to flight but the angel was gentle and serene and managed to coax him to relax a little and let himself be touched. Sam gathered him into his protective arms and took him to the Novaks' latest motel room, at the same time asking his brother on their personal wavelength on 'angel-radio', as the hunters called it, to stall a little, look over the dead witch's things and maybe find some cure for whatever curse he'd put onto Gabriel.

Dean laughed but promised to look with Castiel.

So here they were, alone in the awful room. An angel and a hunter-turned-cat.

After a while Gabriel finally unwound enough to try moving around. For him it must've been boring to death, to sit as still as he'd had for almost a full hour.

Sam watched him carefully, not wanting the man to hurt himself trying to figure out being a cat.

Turns out it wasn't that hard.

Gabriel always had something of a feline inside him, Sam mused to himself, his gaze trailing after the golden cat exploring his body and the room from a new perspective. He was independent and stubborn, that for sure. During hunts his moves held a certain grace of a predator, he was fast, sharp and deadly. Afterwards he'd find himself the most unhealthy treat available and goof of. Also, try to bond with Sam. With Dean they had that love-hate relationship , always fighting but kind of friends nonetheless.

Dean was very obviously mostly interacting with Castiel.

Sam huffed. And also, back to Gabriel, he supposed the man was kind of cute. His innuendos and bad jokes were truly horrible but he was a good man, a good friend and a great big brother. And he had that bright smile that promised trouble and his hair was a really nice, honey-gold colour, and his eyes...

Okay, that would be enough.

Either way Sam was content to sit and watch Gabriel getting more and more confident in his new body but then Gabriel decided playing on his own was no fun and went to Sam instead. Thus Sam found himself with a lapful of a cat.

So at first he wanted to push him off. But those eyes held some dangerous power over his heart and reluctantly, full of apprehension, let him stay.

To his shock Gabriel behaved. He curled up, warm and soft, although still a little tense and just stayed like that. After a while Sam hesitantly started... petting him, from lack of better word, and that drained the last of tension out of Gabriel's body and even made him purr a little. He'd deny it later, the angel was sure of that.

Or maybe he'd turn it into some perverted line, that was as much of a possibility.

So yeah, he was quite comfortable and content. Maybe Gabriel wasn't so bad all the time, clearly he could behave if he wanted to...

...or not, Sam's face scrunched in annoyance as he felt two sets of claws digging into his thigh. Apparently the hunter was done with playing nice and decided to stretch, totally not bothering with hiding his claws.

So Sam had absolutely no problem with pushing the bastard off himself.

Gabriel mewed indignantly and Sam glared at him earning himself a broken-hearted look. This time he didn't fall for it though and the cat was pushed off once more from his attempt at climbing back onto him.

Gabriel's tail was swishing back and forth playfully and Sam gronaed inwardly.

Gabriel Novak was back.

**/txtbreak/**

**Okay so I like turning them into cats, so what. **

**It hit me last week that I've never stumbled upon a reverse!verse story like that and I thought to myself 'why not?' and so I wrote this... thing.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

_**Supernatural does not belong to me. It belongs to Eric Kripke.**_


End file.
